Stay with me, forever
by Chy e Lyris
Summary: A noite de Núpcias do Edward e da Bella...


Entrei e saí do volvo vendada, era mais uma parte do plano de Edward. Era nossa noite de núpcias, e ele estava fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais perfeita, embora eu me sentisse um pouco claustrofóbica, já que agora ele cobria meus olhos com suas mãos - o que, conseqüentemente, quase meu rosto inteiro era coberto também.

- Edward, pode me dizer onde estamos? - Eu usava uma sandália com o salto mais fino e alto que eu já vira - coisa de Alice.

- Ainda não. - Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios, eu podia sentir isso.

Vendo que eu precisava de ajuda com as sandália, ele me pegou em seus braços - obviamente deixando que eu visse a grande entrada luxuosa de um hotel 5 estrelas - e entrou, indo direto aos elevadores.

Paramos no último andar, diante de uma porta, e ele me colocou no chão, ficando atrás de mim e passando seus braços em minha cintura.

- Por você não abre a porta? - E me esticou um cartão, para abrí-la.

Peguei o cartão e coloquei na fechadura. Foi emitido um clic quando a porta de destrancou. Fiquei sem reação...

Um quarto repleto de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Uma cama enorme, com um lençol branco de seda, onde uma garrafa de champanhe repousava ao lado de duas taças.

Edward me guiou até a cama e, delicadamente, me fez sentar. Agora eu podia ver. Nas taças havia gravado _Edward e Bella_ e no outro lado _para toda a eternidade_ .

- Não diz nada? - Meio sorriso torto preferido tomou conta de seus lábios.

- O que eu posso dizer? Estou diante da perfeição... Paraíso nenhum se compara a isso.

Obrigada, Edward. Obrigada por me fazer a mulher mais feliz que já existiu e vai existir. Eu te amo... - Lágrimas brotavam em meus olhos, e Edward passou o dedo sob eles, impedindo que elas caíssem.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Te amo com todas as forças, te amo amo como ninguém pode amar outra pessoa, te amo acima de tudo. - Edward me beijou, me inclinando em direção a cama. - A propósito, você esteve absolutamente linda e perfeita hoje. - E voltou a me beijar.

Me deitei em cima de muitos travesseiros e Edward ficou por cima de mim, os braços um de cada lado da minha cabeça, para se sustentar.

Ele deslizou a alça do meu vestido azul por meus ombros.

- Apenas relaxe... - Ele disse, em meio a beijos carinhosos entre minha boca e meu colo.

_Difícil relaxar com você me beijando desse jeito_ , eu pensei e soltei uma risadinha.

- O que é engraçado?

- Nada. - Menti, puxando sua nuca e beijando seu pescoço, para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Apenas feliz por estar aqui com você.

- Eu também estou feliz. - Ele disse, afundando sua cabeça em meus seios, para beijá-los, retirando todo o meu vestido com apenas uma mão.

- Edward... - Eu gemi quando ele passou a mão pela minha barriga, fazendo-a entrar em minha calcinha. Ele massageava meu clitóris, de vez em quando sua mão descia mais um pouco, sentindo que eu estava cada vez mais molhada.

Ninguém nunca havia me visto ou me tocado daquele jeito. Estava feliz por ser Edward ali, me fazendo enlouquecer com apenas um toque.

Eu me contorcia na cama, enquanto ele terminava de tirar minha calcinha para beijar meu sexo enquanto fazia carinho na minha perna, me fazendo arrepiar.

Tentei tirar sua calça e, por sorte, não demorei muito a conseguir. Edward me ajudou a livrá-lo do resto de suas roupas e eu levei minhas mãos ao seu membro enrijecido.

Eu o puxei para cima, louca de vontade, beijando com voracidade. Ele me penetrou devagar, tentando não me machucar.

- Bella... - Ele gemeu. Eu percebi que estava nervosa e que provavelmente dificultava para ele. - Relaxe, meu amor. - Ele me beijou, e eu fiquei mais relaxada, sentindo sei membro entrar mais fundo em mim.

Sua língua brincava com a minha enquanto ele dava estocadas cada vez mais fundas.

Eu gemia cada vez mais alto. Tinha certeza de que se alguém passasse no corredor poderia ouvir.

- Bella... - Edward falava meu nome com paixão, me penetrando mais rápido, mais fundo.

Eu atingi o auge, gozando e arfando. Edward pareceu gostar dos meus gemidos - quase gritos. Ele estava quase lá também, eu pude sentir.

Ainda demorou um pouco, mas por fim ele gozou em mim, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Ohh, Bella... - Ele me deitou na cama novamente, deitando ao meu lado, com a mão em minha barriga. - Eu te amo tanto...

- Para sempre... - Eu disse completamente em êxtase.

- Para toda a eternidade, meu amor.


End file.
